Floor cleaning machines typically comprise a frame supporting a single or a number of motor-driven rotary pads or brushes, a motor, and a handle pivotally mounted to the frame. Because floor cleaning machines are quite heavy there are generally two support wheels attached to the back of machine that allow the machine to be tilted back onto the wheels and then more efficiently and easily moved when the machine is not undertaking a floor cleaning operation. When the device is in operation, it is set in an upright position and supported on the floor by the rotary pad or brush(es).
During operation the user guides the machine across the floor as the rotary pad or brush(es) are rotated by the motor at a relatively high speed to clean, buff, and/or abrade the floor surface. A cleaning substance e.g. fluid, waxes, pastes etc, are generally applied in some manner to the pad or brush(es) to facilitate floor cleaning. This rapid rotation of the pad or brush(es) with such cleaning substances, as well as dirt particles or debris, are frequently emitted from the brushes at a velocity great enough to spatter walls, furniture and other objects and surfaces. This is particularly undesirable as the splattered area or objects then need to be re-cleaned, resulting in time consuming additional work for the cleaning personnel. In addition, the splattered material can stain or otherwise permanently damage baseboards, furniture and the like.
Floor cleaning machines may also be hazardous to the operator because the rotary cleaning pads or brushes can entangle the machine's power cord. In the presence of cleaning solution contact with the power cord may result in electric shock to the worker. There are a number of known devices intended to prevent entanglement of the power cord and damage to work areas resulting from contact with floor cleaning machines and from cleaning solution splash. These are scrubber guards that entirely surround the rotary brushes, the scrubbing mechanism of a scrubbing machine. For example the splash guard of U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,413 to Myers is an elongate strip of flexible, waterproof material that is formed into a cylindrical shape by using a hook and loop type fastener, such as VELCRO® to adjust the length of the strip around the scrubbing machine. The scrubber guard of U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,663 to Proulx is also a flexible band that is placed over the top of the machine at the beginning of a cleaning operation and loosely surrounds the scrubbing machine awkwardly moving along with the machine as the brushes rotate. Each of these guards completely surround the floor scrubbing machine and support wheels and then must be removed at the end of the cleaning operation in order to pull the machine back onto the wheels to move the equipment when not in operation. The splash guard of U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,888 to Neisen contemplates an opening at the back of the splash guard, but includes two stiff metal rods that are used as complex connectors to adjust a flexible apron around the floor cleaning apparatus. These rods also prevent the scrubbing machine from being pulled onto the support wheels without removal of the splash guard.
The limitation of these and many other prior scrubber guards in weight, maneuverability and complexity require that improvements that overcome these difficulties be made. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.